Sally Acorn's Amazingly Messy Day
by pneil
Summary: Based on an RP I did with someone, Tails visits Sally, excited to spend a day with a farting, burping, peeing, pooping girl like her. Contains farts, burps, huge amounts of pee and scat, and sexy situations! Read at your own risk!


(This is based on an RP I did with someone!)

Tails felt a blush as he knocked on the front door of Sally's home, having always admired the princess from afar and finally working up the nerve to try and interact with today! All of their lady friends were quite stunning and renowned but Sally in particular being of royal expectations seemed all the more alluring for her exceptional habits!

Sally open the door "Hi Tails!" she said, she smiled at him, her huge breasts jiggling a little and so did her huge butt. She had a very sexy curvaceous figure.

The fox swooned at the sight of her, waving cutely in greeting while he couldnt help staring at her curves especially since she so rarely wore anything. "H-hi Sally... J-just thought I'd stop by and visit."

That s nice! Come on in! she stepped aside.

He nodded and padded into your home, groaning a bit at the fumes in the house but trying not to seem too obvious yet. "S-so what have you been up to today...?"

"Oh I ve been- PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTT! I ve been talking to my friends over the phone, and they kept talking about how they got together and they- well they- PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT! my butt vibrated like crazy from my farting Hanging out."

The boy gasped cutely at the sudden blasts of noxious visible gas erupting from her royal rump, panting on the stinky fumes and blushing deeper. "O-oh sounds like a fun time..." He panted trying not to stare at that jiggling butt.

Yeah it was, it really made me feel we- errr, really good! PURURRRRRRRRRRRRRT!

Tails giggled a bit, inhaling so many fumes so close to you making him less nervous. "Y-yeah, its nice for everyone else in town too you know. Living in the fallout of when you girls... 'Hang out'" he swooned.

Yeah! her face cheeks puffed up suddenly BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP! Her huge burp blew in his face and she blew her fur back. "Scuse me."

The boy gasped at the sudden rush of gastric gas flooding over him, moaning aloud unable to hide the reaction of pure arousal from the shameless outburst, looking up at her with bright red cheeks and panting hotly. "N-nothing to excuse~ heh"

Ok! You wanna go out? I mean, go outside? Im really in the mood to go outside! She jumped up and down in excitement, her boobs and butt bouncing.

He swayed a bit dizzy and intoxicated on girlstink but nodded after oggling your sexy bouncing body with the excited hopping. "Y-yeah sure~" he swooned, having an idea of why she might want to have the open outdoors to work with!

Alright let s go! Sally walks to the door, Tails got a perfect view of her sexy looking ass, so big and juicy and plump, then suddenly PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT! a huge fart blew in his face blowing his fur back again, he could see her stretched anus as it came out.

Tails followed behind her naturally staring at your massive sexy butt as it bounced and jiggled with every step, tense and expecting what was to come and not being disappointed as the blast of visibly green stinking gas gushed out nearly knocking him off balance! He gasped and happily breathed in the mind melting reek of it, feeling the smell root itself into his fur so he'd stink of her for days just from being farted on so~!

Come on, Tails! She opened the door for him. *Pfft prrrt poot poot poot*

The fox giggled and nodded "C-coming Sally~" he cooed, intoxicated on her gas already and following behind so close that he was tempted to nestle his face between her buttcheeks to inhale the gas as it slipped out!

As they walked into an open and secluded area Sally farted every few steps, each fart was strong enough to blow a stack of papers.

Tails followed close behind panting and moaning as the farts blasted him back with every step, giggling at the way her butt jiggled and rippled with every step and toot!

Sally turns around and steps up onto a rock Hows this?

He blushed and trembled at the sight, unable to hide how incredibly aroused he was while admiring your sexy body. "A-amazing. You're a goddess~"

Thank you! she hugs him, squeezing his face between her big bouncy milk filled titties.

He giggled and nuzzled comfortably into the hot canyon of cleveage reaching up and groping at her luscious boobs feeling some milk squirt out from the squeeze.

She squeezed her boobs harder causing gallons of milk to squirt out from them Nice huh? I never have to buy my own milk!

Snickered and nodding, leaning up to lick at her nipples and drink some of the milk gushing out before nestling back between your boobs. "Hehe yup~ convenient. Bet you could even bottle and sell your sexy warm boob milk if you wanted to!"

Yeah it s how girls like me make extra money if you ask me! Sally bends over. Excuse me for a sec- PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!* Her super strong gas shook the ground and blew all the trees around us, stinking up the place and making her butt cheeks jiggle and vibrate like crazy! WOW! XD That was a good one!

The fox gasped and shuddered at the truly massive eruption of gas from your sexy stinking butt making almost a mushroom cloud of staining stink that blasted him back only just managing to keep balance on the rock and stay snuggled against your body, getting the full reeking epicenter of the blast. "Hehehe yeah, record breaker~" he encouraged excitedly.

Yeah! *sniiiifffff* Woooooweeeee! She slaps her butt cheek and does a little dance. You re right I am a goddess!

He giggled and nodded dumbly utterly intoxicated by the stink, hugging into her. "Mmm yes~ your gas is divine~ i w-wanna worship your sexy smelly body, Sally~" he swooned drunkenly his irises practically going heart shaped in his eyes.

Sally shows off her ass. Aww thank you Tails! Yeah I do have extremely powerful gas don t I! She stretches. Ah, Hold on I feel like- She starts peeing. Ahhhhh...

He starts panting on the hot swelter of the gas fogging up the area, kneeling down and rubbing at your butt as you flaunt it before you start peeing, making him shudder at the gushing flood. "H-hehe thinking of making yourself a swimming pool out here~?"

Sally s pussy opens wider until a 5 inch thick stream of pee was coming out Maybe! And oh! Uh oh, I ve also gotta- A stream of hot air comes out and burns Tails nose for a minute while Sally kept peeing, before a huge poop turd poked out of her butt. It was a foot thick, being huge and poking out of my ass Poooooop!

Tails gasped and shuddered as you started really letting loose, moaning encouragingly and pushing on your butt to help spread your cheeks wide as you started dumping as well. "Well when you gotta go you gotta go~!" He squealed happily.

That s true! as her HUGE piss stream continued she started pushing out a huge long turd that was 20 feet and still coming, it came at 3 feet per second with fast bowel movement.

The fox yelped as the poop flowed out over him from kneeling down behind her, making a massive soft serve pile of steaming filth that only got more creamy mingling with the gushing pee puddling in front of her. "H-hehe y-yeah dont be modest, better out than in~"

Yup! She kept peeing and pooping nonstop like this for 5 minutes and counting.

The boy was trembling from head to toe in arousal from the shameless display as she freely emptied yourself off the rock making a massive pile of soggy wet dung bigger than he was all while he knelt behind you encouragingly worshipping at your fat butt.

Soon the area started to flood from all of Sally s pee and there was a huge mountain of poop too Get on the rock! Hurry! Unless you like swimming in pee!

The fox snickered and reached up to give her butt a playful grope. "Maybe i do~" he teased, then he scrambled up all the same to snuggle as close to her as he could while she made a veritable ocean of pee and poo around them.

Awww Sally snuggles as she kept going.

Tails blushed happily and snuggled into her, groping at your boobs and nuzzling his face between them while the gushing pee soaked over his legs as it erupted out of her pussy.

Sally holds Tails up to her face, smiling at him, she looked absolutely beautiful I m so happy you love my hyper toilet abilities!

He swooned looking up at you enraptured by her stuffing beauty only enhanced by the clouds of gas surrounding her and the gallons of gunk pouring from her body. "O-of course i love it~! You're a perfect goddess3"

She smiled widely, then she started burping in his face.  
BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Tails smiled and leaned in closer to her mouth as she belched feeling wet, specks of drool coming out while the gassy fumes erupted right into his face. "Ohhh Sally~! Hehe i love your smelly gas and infinite potty filling~ you can burp or fart on me as much as you want~ i love it~"

And she did, Tails was forced to watch as the inside of her mouth vibrated as she burped constantly, it went on for 20 minutes, soon they were up to their ankles in pee and poop, and that was when they were on the rock, it was 3-4 feet deep.

Tails squealed and leaned in as close to her mouth as he could to inhale the strong burp stink while playfully squishing his feet into the massive pool of poop as it built up while he hugged close against her.

After 20 minutes of nonstop burping/peeing/pooping they were up to our necks in pee and poop, and the whole time she was burping in his face.

His eyes rolled back with his own mouth agape completely intoxicated from your belch fumes filling his lungs, cuddling as close to her as he could and feeling the wet squish of pee soaked poop between her rubbing the waste into her fur while groping her breasts, in complete and total bliss being subjected to her constant excess.

Suddenly the amount of poop and pee coming out increases, a huge tower then mountain of shit appearing beneath them towering over the pee ocean, Sally was peeing 10 gallons of pee per second, and her poop turd was 6 feet thick, then she kissed Tails on the lips, her burps still going.

Everyone else in town was looking out their window and would see the streets flooding with pee and the massive mountain of soggy brown on the horizon with Sally and Tails lodged in the gunk at the top, Tails moaning into Sally s belching mouth as she sloppily kissed him.

Sally kept burping, peeing, and pooping like this for the rest of the day, with a few nonstop farts spurting out. 


End file.
